1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filters for air supply lines, and more specifically to an improved filter device for use with dental office syringe air supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental office personnel have become increasingly aware of the need to upgrade dental office syringe air supply quality, primarily because of the changes in modern tooth restorative process techniques away from the use of amalgam and towards the use of composites, which yield a far more attractive restoration, but depend upon a chemical bond to adhere the composites to the tooth structure and provide good marginal seal and integrity. Thus, any impurities in the dental office air supply can adversely affect the bonding ability of the composites. Unfortunately, many dental offices have older air compressors which may be beginning to pump some oil vapors or other impurities, which vapors may migrate toward the point of use and affect bonding quality. Known commercial filter units for dental office air supply systems are typically unsightly and costly, thereby making them unsuitable for many dental office applications.